


Worth the Gossip

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Banter, Finger Sucking, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "It had been a fixation since Blackwatch, the sight of the lithe ninja bending over had always been enough to have him biting through his cigar. Reyes had spent an obscene amount of time teasing him over the situation."





	Worth the Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Kinktober 2018 - Ass Worship and Begging

To be fair to Jesse, his fixation on Genji’s ass was nothing new. 

It had been a fixation since Blackwatch, the sight of the lithe ninja bending over had always been enough to have him biting through his cigar. Reyes had spent an obscene amount of time teasing him over the situation. But the joke was on him, he was the one who got to eat that ass like it was the Last Supper on a pretty regular basis back then. 

And it had been  _ two whole weeks _ since they’d reunited and he felt himself craving it. 

And it seemed like Genji was going  _ out of his way _ to be tempting. To rock his hips in that perfect way that made Jesse flashback to the way he would practically bounce on his mouth after they’d stumble into their room after a mission, that lilting voice raised high in pleasure as those perfect thighs shook next to his ears. Hell, he was almost drooling right now as he watched Genji bop around the kitchen, wearing only an oversized sweater and revealing how much of his armor he was distinctly  _ not _ wearing. 

“Darlin’,” Jesse found himself saying as he walked forward, a hand settling on the curve of Genji’s hip as the younger man tilted his head back. The cyborg smiled up at him, the curve of his mismatched lips teasing and tempting as anything, the scars pulling in that delightful way that had Jesse chomping at the bit. “You’re killin’ me.” 

Genji merely giggled, the little bastard, as he moved to press his back against Jesse’s body. His one flesh hand slid back, up the back of Jesse’s neck and it made the cowboy want to growl, want to just...bend Genji over right here right now. “Am I?” he purred out, that soothing sweet voice laced with sin that made it oh so clear who Genji had once been. A Venus Flytrap of a person, honeyed words and enticing colors and motions. 

Jesse kind of adored it. 

And he took the bait with gusto. 

He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Genji’s neck, watching as the cyborg’s hands planted themselves on the counter. “You are,” he murmured, “makin’ me go two weeks watchin’ you strut around this base without even givin’ your favorite cowboy a little sugar.”

Genji giggled a bit and moved to turn but Jesse pressed him closer to the counter, making the smaller man gasp quietly. Jesse ran one hand over his ass and gave a quiet growl at the perfect curve fitting into his palm. Genji tossed his head back to look him in the eyes, honey brown starting to swirl with a familiar green that signaled Genji’s rising arousal. He leaned down, catching him in a harsh kiss while Genji shoved his hips out, grinding against Jesse’s crotch a little. 

“Patience is a virtue, cowboy,” Genji panted as they parted from the kiss and Jesse chuckled. 

“Ain’t like we’re the most virtuous pair, darlin’,” Jesse murmured back, rolling his own hips against Genji with a grin. “Now be good for me and let me catch up on lost time~” Genji’s laugh cut off into a gasp as Jesse’s aching knees hit the ground and the cowboy rucked up his oversized shirt to nip at the curve of his ass. 

“Damn,” Jesse murmured, taking a moment to look him over, the new carbon fiber skin soft and supple over the organic muscle beneath. Sure, Genji needed the new skin but this ass was  _ all _ him, perfect and distracting and Jesse pressed his teeth to the curve. “Still damned perfect. Ain’t sure how ya do it.” 

Genji giggled a little bit, looking over his shoulder to watch as Jesse ran the very tip of his tongue over one of the lines of his silicone skin. “Mmmh you’re still all about my ass, aren’t you?” he asked quietly, gasping out again as Jesse forced his legs a little wider, making Genji bend over the counter as he nipped up the back of his thighs. 

“Do ya blame me?” Jesse asked, voice thick with lust as he spread Genji wide, licking his lips at the sight of the strap that held his codpiece in place and hid his hole from view. And Jesse bit his lip, licking his teeth, wanting to eat him out so fucking bad that he felt his own dick starting to throb. He tugged that little strap to the side and pressed his tongue against him gently, making Genji gasp a little. 

It was always interesting, the difference. Genji’s ass was mainly carbon fiber these days, so the taste of flesh could only come when he pressed his tongue deep inside. The rest tasted like nothing, but he knew Genji felt it. Could tell by the way he panted and the shake of his thighs. Jesse groaned a little, pressing his tongue in deep just to hear his ninja squeak and feel him shake for it as he slowly worked his tongue in and out. 

“God,” he moaned, biting up his ass, lips skimming over the bumps of metal along Genji’s spine, over the scars on his left side as the shirt rode up higher and higher, Genji lowering his body onto his elbows over the counter as Jesse ground his rigid cock against his ass, the zipper of his jeans distended obscenely by his erection. “Ya know how much it fuckin’ taunts me ta watch ya move around? Ta see the way ya flip and bend over? Makes me wanna drop to my knees right then and there and make ya beg for it like I used to.”

Genji whined a little, panting. And that was the thing, wasn’t it? Genji was always weak to the pleasure Jesse provided. And he may have been experienced, but Genji had never really had sex with someone who cared about him. And he had gotten addicted to it, to the feeling of Jesse’s hands and his mouth and everything else. And it seemed that even the time apart couldn’t change that fact. 

Genji whined again and rocked his hips back against Jesse, making him moan. Anyone could walk in at any minute but  _ fuck _ if it didn’t push both of their buttons in the right ways. 

“Jesse,” Genji moaned, arching his back, arm around his lover’s neck, head tilted back as he gasped, “nnnh c’mon we’ve both been waiting.” 

Jesse laughed softly, biting his lip before nipping at Genji’s neck, pressing his fingers into the ninja’s mouth to get them slick. They couldn’t fuck here, no lube, but Jesse could have his fun. Genji moaned around his fingers before they were pulled free, one moving down to his hole to press inside. 

“So fuckin’ tight, darlin’,” Jesse murmured, shivering at the sound of Genji’s gasp, “still so damned tight. It’ll take me forever ta get ya ready for my cock tonight.” He pressed his finger in deep, slowly working it in and out. And Genji  _ was _ tight, untouched since that last night they had together. And Jesse reveled in that idea. That he was the last one to touch Genji, that he could be the last person to ever touch Genji in this way. 

He worked his finger in again and pressed down on his prostate, licking his lips as Genji’s panting breath turned into whines and gasps, little sounds coming out in a garbled mess of English and Japanese. 

“So gorgeous,” he murmured, sucking a mark into the exposed skin at the back of his neck, “can’t wait ta get ya inta my room and around my cock, Genji. Been missin’ ya so damned bad.”

“J-Jesse,” Genji moaned out, whining loudly as Jesse added a second finger and pressed down on his prostate. He cried out as his lover’s prosthetic hand came down on his ass cheek at the same time he hit his prostate. “Fuck, p-please!”

Jesse licked his lips. “After we’re done here,” he growled out, “after I make ya cum in yer armor I’m draggin’ ya to my room and sittin’ ya on my face for the rest of the night. I know ya can cum for ages, baby, know ya can sound so pretty and perfect for me.”

Genji whined and rocked himself down onto Jesse’s fingers, moaning quietly. “F-Fuck,” he whined, “nnnh I-I want you so bad, Jesse. P-Please just fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Jesse said, adding a third finger and spreading him wide, “ain’t as young as I used ta be. I’ll fuck ya tonight darlin’. But not just yet.”

And from there it was a blur of pumping fingers, of Genji’s voice rising higher and higher and higher, Japanese and English spilling,  _ begging _ for Jesse to just fuck him on the counter until he couldn’t see straight, until he couldn’t feel anything but pleasure. Until Genji was crying out his name and his hole was tightening like a vice on his fingers and Jesse found himself moaning too. Genji’s thighs trembled as he pulled his fingers out. 

Genji whined and turned around, tugging Jesse down to kiss him, growling, eyes already bright and glowing green. 

“You better make good on your promises, cowboy.”

Jesse laughed and kissed him again. 

“‘Course.”

He just barely caught the sight of someone darting away from the kitchen. Well, if they had an audience...it’ll be fine. 

Worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
